Nitrogen oxides, consisting mainly of nitrogen monoxide (NO) and nitrogen dioxide (NO2), is a toxic gas. They are a major cause of acid rain and other kinds of acidic failings and one of seriously threatening factors to human health and environment. To restrict the amount of nitrogen oxides in the air, nitrogen oxide discharges from vehicles, various factories, etc. need to be brought under control. To this end, the amount of nitrogen oxide discharges from these sources must be placed under constant sensing, that is, monitoring.
In the event of, for example, a huge nitrogen oxide discharge caused by a certain malfunction of a nitrogen oxide source, such monitoring enables quick actions to be taken to prevent further nitrogen oxide leakage. This example illustrates how effective it is to sense/monitor the amount of nitrogen oxides discharged from sources to restrict their total amount in the air.
The sensing/monitoring of nitrogen oxide discharges from various sources requires compact, cheap, and easy-to-service nitrogen oxide sensors. The most promising of those sensors is one based on solid electrolyte in view of the desired capability, quick responsiveness, and quantitative sensing. This type of sensor is also suited to selective sensing of particular gases because a single type of ions migrate in a solid. Nitrogen oxide sensors are being suggested using various solid electrolytes.
Typically, nitrogen oxides are produced in combustion. So are heat and water vapor. Therefore, from a practical point of view, the solid electrolyte and sensor electrode used in a nitrogen oxide sensor need to be operational at high temperatures and impervious to water vapor. Thus, the desirable nitrogen oxide sensor electrode and nitrogen oxide sensor are capable of quick and quantitative sensing of nitrogen oxides in a humid atmosphere containing water vapor for practical purposes.
Since the sensor is expected to detect nitrogen oxide gases, its electrode needs to contain NO+, NO2−, and NO3− of nitrogen oxide origin.
However, the operational temperature of the nitrogen oxide sensor electrode, which conducts NO+, should not exceed 200 degrees Celsius, restricting the sensor's applications. In addition, since both NO2− and NO3− are soluble in water, they are not suited to measurement in a humid atmosphere containing water vapor. For these reasons, there is no conventional nitrogen oxide sensor electrode that works well at high temperatures in an water-vapor-containing atmosphere.
Further, conventional solid electrolytes, which are soluble in water, cannot be used to detect nitrogen oxides in a humid atmosphere containing water vapor. This is another cause making it difficult to build an nitrogen oxide sensor usable in a water-vapor atmosphere for practical purposes.
Conceived to address these problems, the present invention has an objective to, especially, provide a highly water-insoluble, excellent practical performance nitrogen oxide sensor electrode, and a nitrogen oxide sensor incorporating such an electrode, which is useable for measurement in a high-temperature, humid atmosphere containing water vapor.